


Odpowiedź

by soulfull



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Dark Tower - Stephen King, Glee, Hannibal (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Czasami istnieje tylko jedna odpowiedź, odpowiedź pozbawiona słów, odpowiedź którą zrozumie każdy kiedy się z nią zetknie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szczuropies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/gifts).



> Proste dziękuję Skazo. Za to co napisałaś, za wszystko. Wiesz jak to u mnie ze słowami.

Stali w kręgu. Z różnych światów, z różnych gdzieś i niegdyś. Buntownicy i uczeni, żołnierze i uzdrowiciele, zwierzęta i ludzie, a między nimi strzeliste sylwetki bogów.  
Stali ramię w ramię, oddychając w jednym zgodnym rytmie. Czekali, czekali aż to co ma ich połączyć zadziała.  
Rewolwerowiec w zakurzonym płaszczu koło chłopca który podbił Broadway. Dwaj mordercy, całkiem przystojni muszę przyznać, w pobliżu boga śmierci. Słodka ironia losu. Obrońcy świata i ci którzy całkiem niechcący zburzyli Nowy York naprzeciwko tych którzy wyruszyli w wyprawę przez śnieg i przez ogień żeby stopić przeznaczenie. Szkarłatna peleryna ułożona wygodnie na kufrze z myślącej gruszy. Dwaj bracia i anioły. Nocni łowcy ramię w ramię z łowcami potworów.  
Dwa światy zbudowane z wielu mniejszych, dwa światy o solidnych podstawach bohaterów dzieciństwa, gotowych utrzymać dopiero powstające wieże. Dwa światy złożone z tysięcy i setek innych, pełne zobaczonych scen i odwróconych kart. Dwa światy, połączone przez zapach wytartej skóry, prochu i wspólnie spędzonych świtów zbliżyły się do siebie, ich blask oświetlił setk,i tysiące twarzy. Starych i młodych, znużonych i wypoczętych. Wszystkie bez wyjątku miały znaczenie.  
Stali i obserwowali, w ciszy, w spokoju. Blask padał to na złotą sierść olbrzymiego lwa, to odbijał się w hełmie strażnika Azgardu.  
Na zawsze złączeni w jeden pierścień, w jeden obóz.  
Słychać było tylko ich równe oddechy, ich odpowiedzią było milczenie.  
Chociaż muszę przyznać, bardzo wymowne.  
Całkowicie wystarczyło.


End file.
